


Under Twinkly Lights

by MsMKT86



Category: Star-Crossed (TV 2014)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, First Time, Fucking, Hiding from Danger, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Romance, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 07:46:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1502432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsMKT86/pseuds/MsMKT86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After getting to safety inside his Pod, Roman and Emery discover that sometimes danger and be the best aphrodisiac. -ONE-SHOT-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Twinkly Lights

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey guys! So, I got a review on FanFiction.net on my Draylor shot, The Desert asking me if I could write something like that for Romery. I thought why the hell not. So, in my head cannon, Roman and Emery during the dirty are kinda wild. So enjoy and let me know what you think!
> 
> This is based after S1 Ep9: Some Consequence Yet Hanging in the Stars
> 
> Happy Reading!
> 
> And as always, COMMENTS = LOVE!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own: Star-Crossed or any of it's characters or places.
> 
> THIS FANFICTION IS UNBETA'D. ALL MISTAKES ARE UNINTENTIONAL. APOLOGIES FOR ANY INCONVENIENCE.

Emery and Roman were in a new albeit scary and dangerous place in their relationship. Castor had projected a video of Roman, son of the fallen Atrian leader Nox, making out with his murderer's daughter, Emery Whitehill.

They were in love and wanted to be together but the danger seemed to never die down and if Emery was being honest, that excited her in more way than one. As she and Roman ran through the shadows of The Sector, Emery squeezed his hand. Roman stopped suddenly and hoisted her up and into a window. She suppressed a scream as she hit the floor of the dark room. She could hear Roman's footsteps around her, but she couldn't see him.

A few moments later, twinkly lights illuminated the room. Emery looked around, she was in Roman's room in his pod.

"Is this safe?" she whispered.

"Enough for now." he answered. "Drake and Soroya killed a lot of Castor's men, they'll need to regroup and it'll be easier to get you out during the day. I can't risk running in to any Trags."

"Where's your mom and Sophia?"

"My mom still spends a lot of time with my father and Sophia...doesn't have a curfew inside The Sector." Roman chuckled.

"So, it's just me and you?" Emery asked stepping closer to him.

"Just me and you." Roman said as he pulled her flush against him. Their lips touched gently at first until the heat between them drove them into a frenzy.

Roman's lips left hers, leaving her mouth open and wanting. He kissed her neck as Emery's hands hurriedly pulled his shirt over his head. Roman pulled her T-shirt over her head and she kissed him deeply.

"Are you sure?" Roman asked breaking their kiss.

"Yes, I love you, Roman." she said breathlessly. He kissed her hard and pulled her against him. The coupled busied their hands, removing the rest of the remaining clothes. Roman climbed the ladder to his bed. He leaned over the edge, grabbed both of her arms and pulled her up beside him. She giggled as they lay there in their underwear. He captured her lips in another breathtaking kiss as his hand began to explore the smooth contours of her body. Emery squirmed as he trailed his fingertips around the enclave of her bellybutton.

"Are you sure?" he whispered in her ear as his hand made it's way back up the cotton and lace of her bra. She leaned up and kissed him before she nodded her head. Roman released her lips and dipped his head down to capture her nipple between his teeth through the fabric of her bra. She arched her back and he slid his hand down her soft body and in her matching panties. Emery gasped when she felt Roman begin to make circles on her clit. This wasn't the first time they had been intimate but Emery hoped it would be the first time they would finally go all the way. He slid his fingers down and delved inside of her already wet pussy.

Roman repositioned himself so that he was kneeling between her legs. She looked down her body at him as he lifted her legs in front of him and slid her panties down her long limbs. He slowly pushed them apart and reveled in the sweet yet musky smell emanating from her moist folds. He slid his wet tongue along her slit and she arched her back high. Roman reached up and unhooked her bra, freeing her breasts from their prison. He reached up and pinched with her already pebbled nipples.

"Roman." she moaned as he jabbed his tongue into her waiting pussy. Emery moved her hips and spread her legs wider allowing Roman more access to her body. She put her fingers in his hair, guiding him to all her favorite spots. He tongue fucked her until her cum filled his open mouth; even then his tongue was relentless. She screamed and fucked his face through her aftershocks. Roman kissed up her body, sucking each nipple into his mouth, giving them even attention before kissing her lips.

Roman moved back and stretched his legs out of his underwear, throwing them to the ground. He kissed her pussy lips, sucked her clit and slid his tongue in once more. She moaned his name as he changed position again and slid into her slowly. He didn't meet a barrier so kept going. She winced a little.

"Are you ok?" he ask remaining still.

"I will be." she answered. She looked into his eyes as her body adjusted to the foreign object in it. "What's wrong?"

"Is this your first time?" Roman asked. "Truly?" Emery giggled and traced the birthmark on his neck.

"Yes, before I got sick I did gymnastics. It tends to break things, if you know what I mean." she informed him. He looked confused until the meaning of her words clicked in his head.

"Oh. I see. I'm sorry I..."

"No, It's ok but Roman..."

"What?" he asked, kissing her neck.

"Move." she whispered. He nodded and began to slowly move in and out of her. While Emery was enjoying this feeling, this isn't what she thought her first time would be. When she was in the hospital, she and Julia used to talk about what kind of girl they would be in bed. A sex panther or a delicate kitten? They both decided on sex panther. "Roman?" she whispered in his ear. He looked into her eyes. She took a deep breath before speaking, "Faster."

"What?" he asked shocked.

"Faster." she said. He smirked and granted her requested. Emery moaned loudly as Roman's demanding cock moved swiftly inside of her. "Harder." she moaned. She arched her back as Roman slammed into her pussy.

"You're so tight and wet." he groaned as he pushed his hard cock to the hilt.

"Deeper, Roman." she said into his neck. Emery screamed his name as Roman fucked her deeper. She couldn't believe how full she felt.

"You're so fucking tight, Emery." Roman moaned, his rigid cock still fucking her like there was no tomorrow. Emery's pussy clenched at his words. She licked the bluish-gray marking on his neck and as they glowed blue Roman, rammed his cock as hard and deep as he could in her tight, wet pussy.

"Fuck." she whimpered. Roman loved to hear her curse. It drove him the good kind of crazy. He wrapped her in his arms and flipped them over. She looked down at him. He grabbed her hips and lifted her.

"Follow my lead." he said as he slammed her back down on his throbbing dick causing them both to moan loudly. He lifted her again and slammed her down and her pussy gripped his dick. He knew she was getting close to cumming again. "Ride my dick, Emery." he said sexily. She only needed to be told once. She was a quick learner. As she slid her vise-like pussy up and down his monolithic cock she licked two of her fingers and traced all the birthmarks she could see. As his body glowed a beautiful blue, he raised his hips and matched her rhythm and they screamed each others' names as they found their simultaneous release. Emery eases herself off his now deflating dick and snuggled into his arms. "Wow."

"That was..." Emery started.

"Amazing." Roman finished.

"That's what I imagined my first time to be like." she said with a crooked smile. "Thank you."

"You're welcome but wow." he chuckled.

"What?"

"That was pretty wild for a first time."

"Well, when I was in the hospital I decided that I was always going to get the most out of any and all experiences. Sex is an experience."

"I'm glad I could help you." Roman said kissing the top of her head.

"Me too." Emery said smiling.

* * *

\--->[sign here to get Star-Crossed RENEWED for a 2nd season!](http://www.thepetitionsite.com/555/664/678/get-star-crossed-renewed-for-a-2nd-season/)<\----

 


End file.
